1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric actuator that is driven as a slip-stick piezoelectric actuator by using a piezoelectric effect of a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In scanning probe microscopy (SPM), optical equipment, semiconductor processing equipment, high precision aligners, etc., an object may be moved in a range from several millimeters to several centimeters. Accordingly, there is a demand for a positioner capable of precisely moving an object at a level in which a movement distance of one step is less than several micrometers, for example, from tens of nanometers to several picometers. Thus, there is a demand for developing a piezoelectric actuator having a simple structure which is capable of generating a fine displacement of an object.